


Summer

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Multiple, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry works at King's Landing vacational club, where he meets probably the girl or his dreams but will he have the courage to actually make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first fic ever, let's see how it goes. I love this pairing so much so I decided to be best to start with a fandom I knew well and a ship I truly loved. Anyways enough talking and hopefully enjoy.

There she is again. Wearing her black bikini and reading a book of poetry by John Cooper Clarke. She sips into her mexican coke and he just wishes he was the bottle, that’s just how much alluring Arya Stark is. He has been staring at her silently for the past two weeks. He knows her name because he took her ID card when she and her sister were registering at the King’s Landing Vacation Club.

She had entered the office listening to her ipod and had entered his mind in a way no other girl had done before. There was something about her that made him uneasy on the most perfect and pleasurable way. He had spotted her at other moments, by the pool, like right now or by the dinner walking as she was queen of the world, oblivious to him, a poor boy that worked on the Vacation Club every summer to help pay for college.

He could not bring himself to talk to her, she was so cool and he was just not. Maybe the next day, yeah right, like he would ever have the balls to actually bring himself to make a move. He wasn’t bad looking he thought but he just wasn’t cool or edgy, he liked comics and watching anime, he had never had a real girlfriend past a few kisses on a party back in high school. But Arya Stark, gods curse her name, so hot, she looked like she had experience on the field. He raised his head to look at her, not stalking at all of course and had a mini heart attack when he didn’t see her.

 

\- Could you please give me a towel?

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

She was there, in front of him talking and he didn’t hear at all what she just said, he was too lost thinking about her gone.

 

\- Uh?

\- A towel? Please?

\- Y-Yes of course, here you go -

He said while handing her a white towel. That day he was in charge of taking care of the booth by the pool and he thanked the gods as he thought he had spent all the luck he had assigned for his life in this single moment because not only was he near her so he could watch her but Arya had talked to him

 

\- John Cooper Clarke?

\- Excuse me?

\- "The book you’re reading, is by him right? " - Where in the seven hells did he muster the courage to actually ask her that he wondered, but there was no going back now and he hoped for the best.

\- "Yes, it is. First time I read him, my brother said it might suit my tastes." - God how he longed he would suit her tastes.

\- "I’ve read him, he’s pretty good 10/10 would recommend" - he replied hoping she would get the joke.

\- "What other things would you recommend?" - she asked with a sly grin on her lips that invited to no good, or maybe it was just Gendry’s imagination, he wasn’t sure anymore.

_That you would go out with me._ He thought, but did not say it because he wasn’t that bold. It was already a miracle he was speaking to her. Oh right, he had to answer her question.

 

\- I would probably need to know a bit more about you to give my fair judgement without disappointing you.

\- "Fair enough, what would you like to know?" -  _Everything_. Again he wouldn't be so brave as to say that, so his logical thinking started working and decided to go safe. - "How about we start with your name?" - She couldn't well known he already knew it so he pretended he didn't.

\- "My name? How is that supposed to help you give me book recommendations?" - She asked in return - "Nevertheless, it's Arya."

\- "Arya" - he repeated although her name sounded much better on her lips - "I'm Gendry."

\- "Gendry, unusual name but nice sounding." - The way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine, and the fact she thought his name was cool made him blush, just ever so slightly.

\- "Arya is way cooler, sounds edgy and sharp. Gendry makes me think of some sort of medicine." - At that she laughed and it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He had made her laugh.

\- "Look at the time, I gotta go meet with my sister but here's my number." - She scribbled some digits under her name: Arya Stark - "So we might talk about more recommendations later, aye?" - She turned around and left, not before turning back to wave goodbye. And after that Gendry Waters could not just believe how lucky he was. He had had an actual conversation with the girl he liked and had gotten her number. Alright for the no so charming Gendry he knew himself he was, but Arya Stark brought up another side of him he didn't know he had.


	2. A Night of Texting

One thing they never teach you is how long you should wait to text a person. Just after? Or maybe that night? Next morning perhaps. Gendry didn't want to sound desperate but he also did not want her to think he wasn't interested. He thought the best moment would be this night, it wasn't too close to just seeing her but he could not wait much longer to talk to her again. What would he say to her? Just a simple "hello" would sound too bland and boring. Maybe another book she would like, but he couldn't think of any right now, plus he had to work his shift until 6 p.m. He tried putting Arya Stark away from his mind and kept doing his job but she would find her way into his head every few minutes and as he replayed the entire exchange they had had before.

Around 6:03 p.m he checked out and got into his Ford Fiesta. It was the most decent car his little savings could afford, but he liked it and kept it well taken care off. When he wasn't working at the club he would be fixing his car. It was his thing, it made him relax. Bu he doubt it he would be able to concentrate on mechanics right now. All he could think about was the girl with the gray eyes and mysterious aura named Arya. He wanted to know everything about her. He knew she had a brother, she had mentioned earlier. That was something they didn't have in common, his father had left his mom when he was a baby and he had been raised just by his mother. It was only them but he was ok with it and never resented it.

Gendry was thinking all of this while stuck in traffic on his way home. Music was blasting from the stereo but he wasn't really paying attention to it. All he wanted was to get to his house, have dinner and then start thinking what to text Arya Stark. After a few minutes down the highway and some middle-class streets he got to his studio apartment. He ate some cereal while zapping chanels and when he was over he decided it was time to make a move. He scrolled through his contacts and found her name. His fingers started typing.

-"Have you read Horacio Quiroga? It's Gendry by the way." he pressed send and waited for the best.

His phone vibrated about thirty seconds later. - "No, I haven't but should I?" - she had answered, and so fast he could not believe, but he wasn't going to miss his chance. - "Yeah you definitely should, he's a bit dark and sad but his prose is really good and it might suit your tastes ; )" _was a winky face too forward?_ He did not know, but something about this girl made him think she liked foward, so he hit the send button again.

\- "Do I seem dark and sad to you?" she replied. _Shit._ Was that good or bad? It felt bad. - "Maybe a tad dark but in a good way." he texted back. He was having another conversation with her and could not believe it.

-"Will I see you at the club tomorrow?" she asked, and he couldn't help but smile. He was behaving like a cheesy teenage girl but he didn't mind, Arya Stark had that effect on him. - "Sure, I think I'm on lifeguard duty by the beach tomorrow".

-"Then I hopefully see you there to let you know what I thought of you suggestions." with that the chat was over. He took a shower and went to his bed, smiling and dreaming of the girl with the gray eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you comments and suggestions. Posting your first anything is always hard so I'm always glad for the feedback ...Anyways, happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one from Arya's POV, hope I did her justice and as always thank you for reading and enjoy!

If the word adorkable appeared on the dictionary it had to be next to an image of Gendry, Arya thought. It was the first time she was into a guy like this, but she was definitely enjoying it. She looked up on her laptop the author he had mentioned and found him pretty quickly. Horacio Quiroga was some weird bearded guy that died on 1937 but apparently he was pretty succesful and was compared to Edgar Allan Poe who she had found enjoyable while reading him on high school. Some of his most famous novels were truly dark and creepy but Arya loved a good horror film and thriller literature so this was definitely a good sugestion and she was glad Gendry had been able to guess she would like it.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about this blue-eyed with dark as night hair boy, but she knew it weren't all bad things. He was indeed cute and from the small talk they had had he seemed pretty smart, which was a rather difficult combination to find, if the string of boyfriends Sansa had paraded around the house had taught her something.

Gendry.

She decided she liked his name, that she also liked his tastes and most of all his deep as the ocean blue eyes that seemed to pierce through every thing they saw. She wasn't completely sure if she liked him as whole, but alright he had some good qualities and she would like to get to know him more to see if he was to be more than just her friend.

She went to sleep with this thought on her mind and dreamed of the blue sea and dark moonless nights.

* * *

 

Next morning she woke up around 9:30 a.m, thankful for the sunny day that was ahead of her. The perfect weather to enjoy the beach with the boy she wasn't sure she liked. She walked the stairs to find Sansa eating her breakfast, a fruit salad, since she was a fitness kind of girl. Arya liked some sports but just for the fun of it not truly because it made her thin. She was naturally skinny and could indulge in a not so healthy food like Lucky Charms.

She and Sansa had been staying at the family summer house for the past few weeks and were planning to stay the entire vacation there. Their family was from the north of the country and their parents were travelling to Essos for their second honeymoon. Jon had stayed at college and Robb was taking care of Rickon at the house while Bran stayed with his friend Jojen. So in the end it was just the two Stark sisters, ready for a summer of fun and relaxing. Vacations had just begun and Arya decided to mention her new acquaintance to her older sister.

\- "So I made a friend. A male friend."

Sansa, who was distracted checking her phone while picking at her fruit, left all that she was doing and started shooting questions. Of course her sister would react like that, she should have imagined.

\- "What's his name? Is he cute? Are you more than just friends?"

\- "His name is Gendry, he's alright looking and no, I barely know him."

The older girl looked disappointed at the last remark but then asked. - "Just how alright are we talking about? Do you have a picture of him?"

Arya thought her sister was being a bit annoying but that was just how Sansa was, and yes she indeed had a photo of him, the one as profile in his Whatsapp. She looked through her phone and showed it to the other girl.

\- "Wow, you're such a liar he's not just alright, he's definitely hot."

\- "Whatever, is not like I'm after him." Arya said, but did she mean it? She wasn't entirely sure, but in any case it wasn't the sort of thing for Sansa to get involved. - "But it's a fact I'm seeing him again today, at the club, where he works."

The older of the sisters seemed like she wanted to talk more about the subject but Arya finished her cereal and told her to get ready since they were leaving for the vacation club in twenty minutes. She put on her prettiest bathing suit, the one she had gotten on Christmas, although she wasn't sure why and got into her denim shorts ready to get have fun while getting tanned and who knew maybe while talking with certain blue-eyed boy.

The two Stark girls got into the car and while it was obvious to Arya that Sansa wanted to keep their previous conversation, she turned on the radio and started talking about the music that was playing so the subject didn't came to light. They arrived at the club in fifteen minutes, since there was no traffic at all, got their things out of the trunk of the car and walked through the common areas towards the beach, making that floppy sound that flip-flops alway did. They reached the sand and found some chairs on the first row right in front of the beach. Arya scooted around in a way that her sister could not see through her actions but found no sign of her new not so sure if friend or something more.

She put on her headphones and started reading a book when a shadow covered the sun. While raising her head her heart skipped a beat, against her own control, but there he was, Gendry. Standing next to her with a grin, blocking the light and shirtless and gods he was hot. Yesterday he had been wearing one of those chemises with the club's name but today as he was on lifeguard duty he hadn't need for covering his tremendous and she would admit rather surprising physic. Ok Gendry, another point on your favor, she mentally noted.

\- "Morning, M'lady." man he was such a dork. Only one would say something as that but still Arya found it endearing. - "Hello, my knight." she followed the game

\- ”Hi” Sansa next to her, made herself notice - “I’m Sansa, Arya’s sister and you must be Gendry, right?”

-”Do we know each other?” he asked in surprise. Curse the gods Sansa, she wasn’t supposed to know his name, it only meant Arya had talked about him with her sister. But why did she care so much? She wasn’t entirely sure. Did she liked this guy? or maybe she just wanna cause a good impression on her new friend.

\- “I told her about our meeting yesterday, hope you don’t mind.” she replied while shifting to a more comfortable position on her chair.

His face made a small gesture of happiness, ever so slightly for Arya to notice but she saw it and was grateful for it. He then answered trying to sound cool and relaxed but he couldn’t fool her, she was very perceptive.

\- “Of course I don’t mind, in fact I’m flattered. And glad to see you here. I gotta go cover my shift but I hope you got my recommendations and liked them.”

\- “Indeed, they were pretty on point. Maybe I can return the favor later.” He blushed and turned his gaze down at that. Gods he was so easy to play with, and cute in a dorky way.

\- “Well, bye it was nice seeing you again, I’ll be around the beach if you need something.”

Arya wasn’t sure if she needed something in the way he was referring, but she started thinking she might like this boy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but there's some advance. Also I was feeling without inspiration until last night events that you can see reflected on the story. Anyways enjoy :)

The hours passed as Arya would swim in the ocean and sunbathe lying on the sand, all while Gendry stared at her and exchanged a few glances with her gray eyes. Around six in the afternoon he approached her and asked if she knew what would go down tonight. She looked rather puzzled and Gendry cursed himself for being so mysterious instead of just saying things straightforward.

-"The super moon and the eclipse, is not something that happens at the same very often but its gonna happen tonight and not again in 2033, you should really stay to watch it. Here at the beach the lights from the city are less annoying and you can see it better." He had been preparing what to say all day, looking for an excuse to talk to her again. He hoped he had made the right choice by saying that.

-"Oh, yes I had heard of it, but now that you mention it, it would be cool to see it here by the beach, and if its a super moon I can't imagine how the ide is going to get. It must be something rather interesting to see."

Wait, she had said yes again? Was Arya Stark into him just as much as he was into her he wondered. -"Well it's still some hours for the eclipse to happen but you can already see the moon rising behind those mountains."

It was a if a spaceship was coming from behind the mountains, or maybe a ghost, anyways it looked pretty amazing and it gave Gendry the courage to do something he might never do in any other situation. Sansa had left them alone to walk on the beach talking to her boyfriend on the phone, so it was just the two of them. The boy with hair that matched the color of the ocean at night moved ever so slightly his hands and interwined his fingers with Arya's. He hoped the girl wouldn't reject him but she didn't. She actually made a stronger grip on his hand as to not wanting go and Gendry wondered if he was supposed to go any further but the moment felt right as it was and he didn't want to ruin it so they stayed like that, holding hands and listening to each other breathing, with the sound of the waves as background and the full giant moon above them.

Again Gendry thanked the gods for his luck. It would be rather hard to find a more romantic scenario if it was taken from his wildest fantasies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all thought I wouldnt continue. I think its being literally years since I've updated but i promise to finish and with more experience coms longers chapters. Thanks for sticking by <3

Morning came as the sunlight entered Arya’s grey eyes. She had slept until noon and the heat of the morning was just rising up to her room and warming her body. Arya got up, put the blankets away, stretched her body and started remembering slowly what had happened last night. It had been really sweet, she thought. Just as if it was taken from a romantic movie Sansa would watch. Gendry had held her hand while they watched the moon rising, both staring up as the waves of the ocean filled up the silence. Arya thought he would kiss her but maybe they had known each other for so little that he didn’t want to risk the chance of scaring her off. Ok, so Gendry was the type to measure his time. In a way he was some kind on knight. And she also liked the way he so awkwardly called her M’lady.

The sun was just reaching its highest point when Arya got up, washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly and went down to the kitchen. Sansa was nowhere to be found but there was a little note on the table notifying her youngest sister that she had gone to do some errands. While waiting, she decided to text Sansa if they were going to the vacation club today and she answered that she would be staying at the summer house today after getting back but that Arya could take the car and go by herself if she wanted.

The idea made Arya smile since she could be all by herself at the club today and maybe chat alone with Gendry. Sansa came back after some twenty minutes and Arya was ready to take the car. She had put the outmost care in her looks today, wearing long earrings, painting her toenails black and she had gotten some heart-shaped sunglasses with her dark hair hanging on her shoulders.

She quickly found a parking spot and headed to the pool. _Shit this place is so crowded_ , _since I got this late it was no wonder._ The beach was the same but she thought that maybe there was a place secluded where she could relax. Walking down the piers she managed to found a little garden with a deck and some seats that faced a part of the ocean that was pretty deep and there was no one to be seen.

She extended her towel right on the floor, got her cellphone out and texted Gendry. “Next time you are free?” A few minutes passed by before he answered and Arya started to get worried if she had been too straightforward. “I’m free right now, where are you?” Glad she had caught his attention she texted back “I’m at the deck by the little garden, the only spot I could find away from civilization.” He texted back. “I’ll meet you there.” A flash response, nevertheless she had to wait a good few minutes for him to arrive. He was wearing a really tight t-shirt, his skin bathed by the sun whereas Arya’s thought hers looked pale. And he came wearing that smirk, that smile of his with those dimples on his face and those piercing blue eyes that matched the ocean. He was barefoot and looked right down adorable as he sat next to her with his legs crossed.

“Hello, M’lady”. So he was going to continue with that crap. Arya didn’t know if it made her blush or angry.

She smiled and decided to answer like a normal person – “Hello, Gendry, good to see you found me in my little place.”

“Please, I know every single corner of this club better than the owner.” He said with a cocky smile.-“I could even show you other places that are even better, hidden places.” After that he blushed and Arya’s mind started to wonder how nice could it be to be alone with him in those places.

“Would love to see them, how long are you free?”

“Well actually I gotta go soon but today I leave pretty early, like around 5:00 p.m. would you care to wait?”

“No, not all.”

“So, meet me at the lobby at 5:30 p.m. and I’ll take you to somewhere nicer, if that’s ok with you of course.” Gendry said as he was getting up and leaving. He took off even before Arya could answer but she would definitely would be there.

* * *

 

It was already 5:45 when Gendry appeared on the lobby, wearing normal clothes and finally not the club’s uniform. If Arya didn’t know he worked there, his appearance could pass him as one of the rich members kids that were so common in that club, including herself if she was being honest.

He approached the place where she was sitting – “Hi… so, the place we are going it’s a bit far and we might have to climb a little hill, thought I would give you a heads up.”

“Glad I brought snickers then.” Just how dangerous would this little trip would be, Arya wondered.

“Ok, so let’s go.” They left the lobby and started walking down the green areas, passing the diner and the gym.

As they kept walking further Gendry struck a conversation – “So, your sister didn’t come today?”

“Nah, Sansa stayed at home. I think she got a bad sunburnt for being at the beach for too long yesterday so she’s resting.”

“You mentioned another brother the other day. Is it just the three of you?” Arya was surprised he had remembered that and realized that apart from his taste in books she didn’t know much about this boy.

“No, we’re actually a whole pack. Sansa and I are the only girls. I have two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon and two older brothers. Well, Robb is my brother and Jon is actually my cousin but my aunt Lyanna died when she had him and my dad has never mentioned Jon’s father and he was raised and grew up with us so he’s practically a brother and I can dare to say my favorite, but don’t tell the others, haha.” She was sharing an awful lot, this wasn’t anything like her, so she directed the subject at him – “And what about you? Big family or small family?”

“Definitely small family. Just me and my mum. I never even knew my father either, he left my mother even before I was born. When I was younger I decided to investigate a little. I gathered some information but it actually hurt more than it helped. Apparently he was a married man and went back to his wife. And I found a picture of him, and I look exactly like he does. Sometimes I wonder if my mother looks at me and resents me. Shit, now I made you feel uncomfortable with all this sad backstory, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, until now I felt like I didn’t know anything about you.”

They had already walked long enough to almost leave the facilities of the club and there was no one around except themselves. Arya felt the moment was right to start holding his hand.

“Oh… so what else do you want to know?” The movement had taken him by surprised it seemed and Arya found it really endearing.

“I don’t know, Gendry Waters, I want to know something dark and cool about you. I know what you just told me is pretty dark but in a sad way and I’m sorry you had to go through that. But I wanna know something that makes you interesting, something that I won’t believe the first time you say it to me. And in return of course I will share something of the same nature.”

It was a bold statement and Arya didn’t even know what she would be sharing but she wanted to push Gendry out of his comfort zone, to know if he was really worth it.

“Ok, give me a second we almost arrived to the place I wanted to show you, we just have to climb that hill and jump over that fence over there.”

Indeed they had arrived to a place where they had to ascent a small hill bordered by a metal fence.

“You never told me we were going out of the club. Is it dangerous?”

“Not at all, I always come here but if you’re scared I get it, we can go back.”

“I never said I was scared.” And with that he had defied her and now it was her mission to go up that hill and climb that fence.

It wasn’t that hard in the end but the thrill of doing something outside the norm was something Arya hadn’t expected doing with awkward pool boy Gendry.

But it was worth it. After landing and walking a couple more steps she realized the view in front of her. You could see the entire club, the pools, the main house, the beach, even the parking lot. And of course to the other side was the ocean, infinite and blue like Gendry’s eyes.

“You like it?”

“It’s breathtakingly beautiful. I love it.”

The hill ended on a cliff, with rocks at the bottom so Arya sat at a careful distance from the border, marveling at the view.

“So, about what you said before… saying something interesting about myself” – he was sitting next to her but looking at the view too – “This is not a thing I’ve really shared, not even with my mom, who I usually tell everything, by the way that’s a fact that probably makes me look lame, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and spit it.” She was really curious as to what he would tell her.

“I write. I have tons of unfinished poems and stories. Well I have finished some short ones but I always hate them in the end. When I’m working or fixing my car my mind just flies to these unknown worlds that my imagination sets but then when I try to put them into paper they feel flat.”

“That’s actually kind of cool, I bet you are just too hard on yourself. I’m surprised you haven’t told anyone this but decided to share it with me, it means a lot. Would it be to push too much if I asked to see one of your works?” She was glad that was the secret Gendry had wanted to share. When one does something artistic the first thing is to look for the approval of others.

He hesitated for a moment – “I will show you one of my works depending on the secret you decide to tell me, I think it’s fair.”

Shit, she had forgot that part of the deal and had been too focused on the view and on Gendry that she hadn’t even think what to say. He had shared something deeply personal he said no one else knew so she had to reciprocate the action.

Arya thought long and hard until the silence between them started to get awkward but she finally said “I’ve never had a real friend.” She waited a moment to see his reaction however he didn’t say anything so she just kept talking “At school I was always alone, couldn’t really relate with the other girls my age. Sometimes I would talk with the older ones that were friends of my brothers but once they graduated I was alone again. I would just focus a lot on sports and reading on my free time. Is not like I hated them or was unpopular but never really had a close friend, I would jump from group to group but never belonged to one.”

After saying all that Arya was surprised there were tears at the border of her eyes, betraying her and the cool demeanor she had tried to build around strangers and around Gendry. But there was something authentic about him, he had an honest face and his broad shoulders were the perfect invitation for a hug, so for the first time she felt like she could really trust someone aside from her family.

And just as if he had read her mind, Gendry embraced her from behind, allowing her to rest her body on his chest, leaning on him while the sun began to set.

Maybe this summer would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will follow immediately after this but from Gendrys pov. As always comments give me life :)


End file.
